Memories of the Lost
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Gokiager: set after episode 23 - Luka mulls over the events of the day and it takes a special friend to help her deal with her pain... hints of Marvellous/Luka


_Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were... love Marvellous and Luka. This is set at the end of episode 23 and deals with Luka's thoughts of her actions of the day. Again, there is a hint of Luka/Marvellous in this fic. Please, enjoy, read and review. AM November 2011. _

**Memories of the Lost**

**By Angel Mouse 5**

* * *

><p>Luka once again found herself standing at the crow's nest, watching the stars, thinking about what had happened today. She hadn't meant to reveal so much of her past to Ahim, but the situation had caused her to loose her focus for just a moment.<p>

It was that moment she was contemplating. She hadn't told anyone about the loss of Fia, on her home planet, what felt like so long ago. It had been one of the two main catalysts for her leaving there and starting her vendetta against the Zangyack Empire.

And it was then that she had meet Marvellous and Joe.

But today, today was on her mind something terrible. She had almost managed to forget the pain and guilt she had felt over Fia's death right up until that child had been hurt and they were helping to save him.

And it was then that she had blurted out to Ahim about Fia. Closing her eyes a long moment, Luka sighed, trying to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. Fia's face, her laugh, her bright outlook were coming to the fore and the memories were strong.

**GKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGK**

Ahim walked into the main room and saw Marvellous sitting in his chair, reading a magazine from the planet. Joe and Doc were off doing something or other and Gai had already retired for the evening.

Ahim approached Marvellous diffidently. She knew that Luka respected him, trusted him, but it was a deeper trust and respect than what she shared with the other woman, and the other pirates. Luka, despite her actions today, still saw her as a surrogate little sister.

But the revelation about her little sister, well, that had been surprising. She didn't think Luka had any family. But when she thought about it, Luka was very coy about her past.

"Ahim, you've been standing there for a few minutes. Is there something the matter?" Ahim managed to keep the smile she was feeling to herself. Trust Marvellous to know she was here.

She walked towards him and looked at him, her expression troubled, despite her slight momentary amusement.

"Marvellous-san, has Luka ever spoken to you about her past, before she joined you?" Marvellous looked up from his magazine, his expression suddenly interested in spite of himself.

"Some parts of it, but not all of it Ahim. I don't like to pry too much, as you well know. Why do you ask Ahim?" Ahim sighed and looked at her clasped hands.

"Did you know that she had a little sister who died?" Marvellous looked at her in shock, and then he shook his head.

"No, I didn't. She told you this?" Ahim nodded and sat down, sighing.

"Today, when we were trying to help the injured child, in the back of the ambulance, she blurted it out. When I was telling her she needed to trust me more. But Marvellous, I think… I think there is more she didn't say. And I think she needs to say it." Marvellous looked at her, surprised, but not really, at her insight.

"You think so huh… you know where she is right now?" And now Ahim did give a little smile.

"Where else is she at this time of night Marvellous-san?" Marvellous just grinned his infectious grin at her and nodded. Ahim gave a sigh of relief and smiled, standing up. She could retire for the evening now. "I shall bid you good night then Marvellous-san." With that, she left him to it.

Marvellous watched her go with a gentle smile. He liked Ahim, he truly did, and her heart was in the right place. But Luka, Luka was a different kettle of fish, to coin a local saying. Taking a deep breath, knowing what he had to do, he stood up and headed for the crow's nest. Time to talk to her and see what was really bothering her.

**GKGKGKGKGKGKGKGK**

Marvellous stood at the top of the stairs, watching Luka stand there and count the stars. He watched her for a few moments and then he realised she had stopped counting and had turned to watch him.

He gave her a lopsided grin and walked over to her, she turned back to look at the stars. Standing next to her he began to watch the stars with her, enjoying her company for the moment. She stood there for a few minutes and then she suddenly leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Ahim talked to you, didn't she?" Luka's voice was soft, reserved. Marvellous gave a soft laugh and smiled gently down at her.

"Yes, said that you got upset a bit today. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Luka looked at him, moving her head slightly from where it was resting against his shoulder.

"She didn't tell you why?" Marvellous looked into her eyes, knowing he couldn't lie to her even if he tried.

"Yes, I'm afraid she did. I hope you don't mind. I just wish you had told me before. I would I have…" Luka suddenly flared up, her infamous temper suddenly getting the better of her. Yet, strangely enough, her head didn't move from where it was sitting on his shoulder.

"Would have what? There was nothing anyone could have done. Nothing I could have done…." Her temper disappeared as quickly as it had flared up. "I couldn't save her Marvellous. I couldn't save Fia… no matter how hard I tried."

Marvellous took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, pulling closer to him.

"Sometimes, no matter how hard we try, we can never save those we love, or care about. All we can do is our best, and learn to live with the consequences."

Luka was silent a long moment, leaning against his body, accepting his comfort and digesting his words.

"Marvellous, must we always loose those we love?" Marvellous shrugged slightly and shook his head.

"I do not know why that happens Luka, I honestly don't. But we just go day to day and live as well as we can each day, as best as we can." Marvellous grinned down at her, his familiar cocky grin appearing on his face. "Helps if we have a goal, treasure a plenty and Zangyaks to beat up by the score."

Luka laughed at his words and grinned up at him. He always seemed to know what to say to cheer her up.

"Marvellous, what would I do without you." Marvellous laughed, not moving his arm, liking the way Luka felt in his arms.

"I hope we never have to find out." They fell into a companionable silence for a long time and then she spoke again.

"I didn't thank you, for today I mean." Marvellous looked at her for a moment, a curious expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Luka gave him a small laugh and smiled.

"For catching me today, in the battle, when we went flying. I appreciate it. I knew you would be there for me, you're always there for me." Marvellous smiled at her and leaned his head against hers.

"As I know you will be there for me Luka. I don't trust many people, in fact I can count them on one hand how many I trust. But I will always be there for you, always. You have my solemn promise on that."

Luka smiled, leaning against him even more, enjoying his presence, his comfort and his words. Even though the hurt of loosing Fia that had become fresh again after today, somehow, somehow it didn't hurt as much now that Marvellous knew.

"Would you like me to tell you about my sister, about Fia?" Luke knew that it would hurt, but perhaps that was the start to her healing maybe, she wasn't sure. Marvellous smiled warmly at her, holding her closer against his body. His voice was soft as he answered her, knowing this is what Ahim meant, this is what she needed to say.

"I would like that very much. Thank you." Luka smiled up at him and began.

"Fia was six and a half, and very beautiful….."

**The End**


End file.
